The Walking Dead A Dixon's change of heart
by Superkitty15
Summary: Merle Dixon has been through a lot since the apocalypse happened... He's forced to watch his whole life fall apart before his eyes. The only happiness he has left is his baby brother Daryl but ever since he re-joined Rick's group, this young woman named Asia has taken a liking for him.. But the only problem is.. She's african american..
1. Chapter 1

Asia ran her fingers through her long red hair as she watched "Merle Dixon" pack up some supplies, Rick had forced her to go with him to keep a eye on him so he wouldn't go running back to the Governor. It's been days since his younger brother Daryl and the others had found him wandering around the forest, she had to admit she was a little worried about him despite all his racist slurs towards her ethnicity. He turned to face her with his bag full, he noticed her looking at his amputated hand. "What you staring at?" he said as he walked towards her making her snap out of it. "What?" she looked away trying not to make eye contact with the hillbilly biker who had a knife for a hand. "It's nothing..let's just go." She turned away and left the abandoned store with him, she got into the passenger side and closed the door as he too got on the driver's side. He started the car up and drove them back to the prison. Asia glanced at him in the corner of her eye, he wasn't acting like himself.. he was rather..quiet these past few days, unlike when they first met all those names he called her, T-Dog, Michonne, etc. "Merle.." she softly said as he sped the car up. "What is it..?" He looked at her with a irritated look on his middle aged face, it looked like he was about to spew a series of racism her way.

"You haven't been..talking lately. Is something wrong?" Her big brown eyes eyed him up and down as he looked back at the road. "I'm fine." his redneck voice darkened Asia could tell he was tensed out with all that has happened to him, everyone at the camp disliked him (except for Daryl and her sometimes) And now the Governor was gonna kill him.. Merle's life was falling before his eyes and he couldn't stop it. "Merle, look.. I know we got off on the wrong foot..but I care about you okay?" She wanted to touch his cheek but she was unsure about what he would do to her if she did. Merle kept quiet like he was ignoring her or something. "You don't have to believe me..but I'm telling the truth. You can call me all the racist names but that won't change how I feel." He could feel his chest tighten as her words entered his mind he almost felt a smile form on his stern face. *Does she mean it?* he wondered as they pulled up to the prison, he parked the beat up car behind the trees then they both got out with the supplies and entered the prison from the main gate. "We're back you guys." Carl ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, Asia handed the bags to Rick who was reloading his colt python magnum. "Was it crowded?" He asked as he put the supplies on the old table, rummaging through it.

"No, there were a couple walkers there. Not too many you can't handle." She sat down on the ground beside Hershal and Carl and stretched her worn out legs. Merle headed back to his cell without saying a word to anyone. Daryl nudged her on the arm "What's up with him?" Asia wanted to tell him but he would get worried. "Nothing, he's just not in the mood." "Merle not in the mood? That's hard to believe." He got up from his seat and left the building to get some fresh air, Asia couldn't help but think about Merle..he looked so miserable it hurt her inside, she thought to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and retracted her legs into a criss cross position. *How much has damaged that man?* "Merle's point of view" He sat down on the cool blanket that was on the old cell bed, he gently removed the bladed amputee putting it beside him. The demons began to swarm around his thoughts disturbing his plans of taking down the governor..if he did take him down would the demons stop? Or will they just torment him till he died? He let out a irritated sigh then layed down to try and get rest his aching body and mind. 'The next morning he was awoken by a soft hand against his shoulder, he looked over and saw Asia standing in front of him with a microwave burrito in his face, a dim smile was on her face as she held the burrito down.' "Sorry to bother you but I brought you some breakfast nice and hot." She held it back up as he slowly layed up from his pillow and stretched his still sleepy bones then slowly reached for it. After he bit into the soft, crunchy, meaty burrito she sat down on the hard ground with her head down low, her long red hair was in tight pigtails that drapped over her shoulders like red silk curtains. Merle's sleepy eyes lingered at the 19 year old in front of him as he nibbled the almost gone food. "Why do you care?" He said coldly in between swallows

"Look, I know you hate me cause I'm black.. and you think we only care about ourselves and ourselves only..but ever since you came back.. you've been acting strange lately." He put down the burrito and crossed his arms "And your point is?" He gave her a stern look that he always gave everyone else, she took a deep breath reaching up and touched his cheek. "Daryl's not the only one who cares about you.. I do too."

_Please Review (^w^)/ It would be very Appreciated p.s It's my first story on Fan Fiction..I'm not very good at writing . . I love The Dixon Brothers~! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Merle couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes as she caressed his cheek, the softness of her hand made him feel awkwardly happy on the inside, Asia quickly removed her hand when she realised what she was doing. She got up from the ground with looking at her then walked out leaving him on his bed with butterflies in his stomach, *Did she just..* his mind cut off frantically. Meanwhile in the other part of the building Rick is consulting with Daryl asking him to replace Michonne in the guard tower shift, he had been thinking about this plan he'd hope would be a success but he had to find some people who would be willing to go through with it.. it involved giving Michonne up to The Governor. Daryl would be one of the people he would tell..maybe even Hershel.. anyway a very confused and misjudged Asia accidentally walked into them as she was too busy trying to flush out her mind. "Sorry." She said repeatedly feeling her throbbing forehead, Rick softly grabbed her shoulders calming her down.

"What's wrong?" He said as he inspected her worried expression. "It's nothing..sorry.." she wiggled from his grasp and headed outside to refreshen herself. 'Asia was always a troubled girl..it all started when she was 15 in the 8th grade, she had a huge crush on Jimmy Thompson a 16 year old jock who was in her class. He was always nice to her when they were alone but acted like a total asshole when he was with his friends.. calling her fat, ugly, worthless.. for years she thought she was a worthless loser who would never find love. Merle was the kind of guy she hated with a fiery passion, but.. Merle himself somehow made her tingle inside everytime she heard his name or when they got into a little racial altercation, she knew he was a good guy deep down inside he just never showed it because of his cold and racist personality.

Asia glanced at the stumbling walkers on the far side of the prison gates wandering aimlessely as she felt her tension slowly fade away, a low sigh escaped from her lips when she pressed her hands against the old chipping white gate. *Merle won't like me...why am I trying.. It'll just end up like the Jimmy Thompson incident all over again.*Daryl came out of the building with his crossbow at hand heading to the tower when he glanced at Asia leaning against the gate, he stopped 10 inches from the ladder with his eyes still on her. He had a pretty good idea on why she was acting like this but didn't want to bring it up because he wanted to avoid a raging arguement and a possible knife in the throat so he just minded his own business and climbed up the tower ladder. *Asia..* the voice in her mind said. *You know you like him..* "I know I do." she said to herself quietly, clenching to the gate. *He could love you..you just have to let him change..who knows..* She presser her face against the gate and exclaimed. "You know your going crazy when you begin to talk to yourself." she let go of the gate and began to walk back towards the prison, on her way there she saw Michonne climbing down the ladder.. as always she had that stern and blank face on. Michonne barely talked unless it was absolutely necessary, Asia thought of Michonne as a role model, she was independent, strong, stealthy,... hell of a woman. Something you didn't see that much anymore, anyway Asia walked into the prison with Michonne behind her everyone was doing the same thing they were doing a few minutes ago except Hershel was wrapping a bandage on Carl's finger, Glenn & Maggie were cuddling eachother (like always)

"Where's Rick?" she said crossing her arms

"In the back.." Hershel said as he looked up at her with a cute, innocent smile Asia smiled back then headed to the back to find Rick.

"Rick?" She looked through every room until she found him staring as his Colt Python, she stopped at the door and stared at him with suspicion in her eyes. "Rick? You okay?" He slowly looked up at her then put away his magnum.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes then put on a fake smile so Asia wouldn't suspect anything even though it was blantingly obvious (Rick was batshit) "I just wanted to let you know I was going away for awhile..I need to clear my mind."

"You sure you wanna go out there?.. With.. The Governor running around with his gunmen." Asia placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be okay, I promise." She gave him a small peck on the cheek then got up and left the room.

_Gonna write Chapter 3 later tonight & tomorrow so be ready (^.^)b Please review need to know how it's going so far Pwease *w*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I took so long with writing this.. I was busy & ran out of ideas :( I'll try and upload the story as fast as possible. (^_^)b Please enjoy_

She walked back into the other room where the others were so she could get her things, she grabbed her pump-action shotgun from behind Hershel, then grabbed a couple boxes of ammo and medicine just in case some walkers decided to ambush her as she's leaving. She glanced at Carl who was looking at her out in the corner of his eye, Asia walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Carl, you're a great boy.. Rick is grateful to have you as a son." She then hugged Hershel who slowly got up from his chair. "Hershel I'm going.. it was great meeting you.. I'm gonna miss you too." She gently gave him a tiny kiss on his old cheek as she let go of him.

"You're leaving?" he asked "Where are you going to go?" Asia shrugged, she didn't even know.. maybe leave town. *The only way I could leave was to go through The Governors' town... I mean I could go out the other way but.. it's full of too many walkers for me to handle.* "I dont know honestly.." she said quietly "But I'll fine somewhere to go, don;t worry about me Hersh I'll be fine. "She gave him a tighter hug then walked towards the front door, opening it slightly then heading towards the gate before Glenn came out. "You're seriously gonna leave now..? After everything we all went too you're just gonna leave us?"

"...Glenn..please..I need to do this.. I'm sorry, Give my regards to the others." She walked towards the gate and examined the opening that no one saw except her and maybe even Carl. *It's small enough for me to get through* she thought as she put down her bookbag and shotgun, she put one leg into the hole and slowly went through. After she got through she turned back and pulled her bag and gun through it, she began to quietly walk into the woods without attracting any walkers... she found herself stepping through watery mud, corpses, walker guts, basically any nasty shit that you could think of until she could get a glimpse of "Woodbury." Asia knew good and well that if The Governor or his gunmen saw her she'd be in a whole shit load of trouble so out of nervousness she hid her face with her black scarf and tucked her shotgun under her hoodie. *Dammit..this is a bad idea... Idiot* She sighed and sprinted out of the woods towards the wall they had built to keep walkers and or people out. *Asia.. it's too tall.* "No, people always make mistakes when building shit." She looked up at the big wall infront of her then looked back at the abandoned cars/trucks. "Maybe.." She ran towards the nearest truck and tried to push it towards the wall. 'She planned on using it as a lift to get across the other side'

Asia was almost done with pushing the truck to the wall until.. "Who's out there!?" A booming male voice said, Asia found herself behind the truck as the guard looked over the wall. "Come out whatever you are..." He looked around "I promise I won't hurt you..yet." He glanced at the end of the truck and caught a glimpse of Asia's jacket then shot near her, the shot nearly hit her arm and leg. She quickly got up and put her arms up. *Well, Asia once again you fucked up* She thought to herself as she eyed the black man.

"Please don't shoot I'm not infected!" She watched him slowly lower his ak-47, he smiled cockily. "What are you doing here sweet cheeks?" A light skinned woman walked up to him she also had a ak-47 in her hands she glanced at Asia with a curious look.

"I wanna speak with The Governor.." Asia slowly put her arms to her sides.

"Why?" He crossed his arms while he examined her movement, Asia had no choice but to lie to them unless she wanted to get killed, and that wasn't part of her to do list. "I wanna join his army." The guy's eyebrows raised as he smirked, the female nudged him and whispered. "You can't let her in..what if she'a a threat?

"What's the worst that could happen? Her being infected? We'll shoot her down before she can turn." She sighed and shrugged. "Fine, let her in but if The Governor get's angry I'm blaming you." He shrugged "Alright." He looked back at Asia. "If you so much as cause trouble we'll gun you down in a split second..so be warned." Asia nodded then got on top of the truck she was pushing then raised her arms up for him to grab. "Help me up please." He leaned over the wall and grabbed onto her hands then quickly helped her up.

"Thanks." He stayed silent then climbed down the ladder "Come on." He said as he walked down the street , Asia glanced at the female who eyed her up & down with anger, she ignored her and followed the guy to the town where The Governor was. Survivors were everywhere doing regulart things all of them armed to the teeth with guns & knives anyway he led her to one of the stores that people were in..there he was "The Governor" he was talking to some young brunette woman possibly flirting with her because she saw them both giggling.

"Governor, sorry to interrupt you but this woman wants to speak with you." He gave Asia one quick glance before walking back to his guard post, the woman he was talking to walked away as well. "So..you decided to ditch that little group of your's huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh..I feel horrible.. sorry I haven't been on I had writer's block :/_

_She remained silent as he walked towards her with a cheeky grin. "Or are you trying to secretly kill me by any chance?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "..I wanna join your army.." He examined her expression to see any signs of lying or despare then smiled more. "Fine, we do need another beautiful woman with us..Come on let's see your skills." He pulled her towards a closed door and unlocked it, inside there was a walker that was tied in ropes.. looked like he was there for awhile. "End is suffering." The Governor said as he backed away to enjoy the view, Asia took out her survival knife that she always kept in her boots then kneed down in front of the walker who opened it's deformed mouth itching to bite her. "I'm sorry.." She said before she punctured the walker's head with the knife, blood gushed from the knife sized wound as she twisted it from it's head. "Nice." His voice said lowly, he walked over and caressed her shoulder. "We could use someone like you, I have a place for you to stay in over night." Asia followed him out of the store and towards the apartment complex down the road._

_The Governor invited her into his apartment to sleep he said she could sleep in the guest bedroom until he found another place for her. Most likely he knew that she was from Rick's group but didn't say anything about it she was sure of it, so she stayed a great deal of distance away from him with her finger on the trigger of the shotgun she was still hiding underneath her jacket. Asia sat down on the rocking chair he had on the other side of the living room, she saw The Governors' hand in front of her holding something, she looked up to see what it was. "Here, you must be hungry." She slowly reached for the can of microwavable ramen noodles then looked into it, the steam from it filled her nose with admirable sense. *Why is he being so nice to me?* she thought to herself as she glared at him who was now sitting on the couch cleaning his pistol with a old rag. She swirled the fork in the noodles before taking a bite... sudedenly she felt a surge of dizziness cloud her mind & body, she dropped the cup and collapsed on the ground. She could barely see anything now her vision was distorted, but she could make out The Governor in her line of sight aiming at her. "They were dumb to send you here bitch." He kicked her in the stomach before she fell out completely_

_Hours later she was awoken by a splash of water to the face. "Rise & shine" The Governor was in front of her with a horse whip in his hands and the same evil smile on his face from before. "You know..you're hot when you're all bound and helpless.." He said as he chuckled, he then began to hit her with the whip, slashing it across her bare body, leaving brutal whip marks everywhere. Asia yelped in pain as her body was being beaten by the deranged one eyed man. "Scream for your master you whore!" _

_He repeatedly hit her in various spots before he slowed down, he saw blood running from her whip marks running all the way down to her legs..he stopped and glanced at her, seeing that she was crying. He dropped the whip and caressed her cheeks, pushing his body against her's, running a hand down her stomach, he could hear pain filled whimpers escape her mouth as he pressed his lips against her plump brown ones. Deepening the kiss more and more before pulling away then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face towards his. "You're not going back..you're mine now." He gave her one last kiss before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. Minutes past as she was in that dark room, she started to hear him and some unknown man speaking in the background. "I'm sorry...but.." Some of the dialogue faded from her ears making it hard to listen "...What about that traitor...Dixon..?" Asia felt her heart race when she heard The Name Dixon.. only one person came to mind. "Merle" _

_"We'll deal with him soon enough.." The front door slammed as the conversation ended in brief silence, all night she thought about what they were talking about. They wanted to hurt Merle.. and possibly the others as well, Aisa knew she had to find a way out of there quickly but she couldn't move, The Governor had chained her up in some dark room AND the only door out of the room was locked. She could only wait for the next dreaded day, maybe convince the governor she really ditched the group and would be loyal to them..try and get on his good side and let his guard down, her eyes drifted off to sleep after a hour of coming up with a plan._

_"Wakey wakey my ebony princess." A voice sifted into her ears, her eyes slowly opened to see The Governor in front of her like yesterday, but this time he looked sane. "I've been thinking..since you wanna be apart of this group..I decided you'll be my whore." He caressed her cheek before going down to her breast, squeazing them hard making her gasp in pain, he wrapped her legs around his waist before pressing his body against her frail one.. He could feel her womanhood against his crotch, he rubbed up and down her with it before unbuckeling his pants and ripping off her panties. He slowly inserted his cock into her and pushed in forcefully, he gripped his nails into her back as he began to rape her virgin body, moans and groans escaped his mouth as he buried his face into her neck.. Asia felt herself tighten when he sped up his pace, hitting her womb with every movement he made. _

_After he slowed down he pulled out of her then got dressed again, he then walked over to the counter on the other side of the room and grabbed something from one of it's drawers then walked back to her. He put the item into the locks that held the chains and unlocked her from them, Asia quickly grasped her wrists as the pain from the chains were still there... she peeked at him with a curious look as he walked out of the room leaving the door open for her. _

_0W0 Oh my / _ \_


End file.
